Synchro Summoning A Familiar
by Sceptic62
Summary: When Louise casts the summoning spell, and in return receives a sparkling white dragon. Finally considered a success, Louise prepares to seal the contract until a man speaks up in a foreign language. Now, how will Yusei handle a world of mages, his loli master, and an encroaching war? Simple. "Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I didn't pay too much attention to 5D's, but I did like the introductory story and the synchro summons. So, that lead to this here crossover I'm trying. Thanks, and enjoy the story.

Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere was a simple girl. However, she had far from simple aspirations.

"My Servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe,"

Louise was a failure of a Mage. Not even capable of being classified as the lowest caste of spell casters, Louise's last chance at education as a Noble Mage of Tristain rested on the completion of this spell.

"My divine, wise, and powerful familiar, heed my call and come forth!"

And as Louise the Zero's spells were wont to do, the summoning ended in an explosion of epic proportions.

In another world, crowds were gathered in a massive stadium, rooting and cheering for two motorcyclists. One a bright white wheel with its rider sitting on the inner rim, and the other a traditional cycle, painted a glowing crimson. In front of each rider, a set of cards floated along, and in the back, two great dragons flew behind their respective riders. The first, was a dragon of the purest white, decorated with orbs that gathered sunlight and shined with the brilliance of stars. Its wings were battered, but the dragon itself resembled the essence of purity. On the white rider's side, was a demonic dragon, to say the least. Colored a deep crimson, akin to flames, the dragon's scales and horns made it appear as demonic as its name suggested. The white rider waved his hand, and the demon dragon focused hell flames into an orb above its head.

"Yusei! Today is the day I reclaim my right as king! Go Red Dragon Archfiend, Blazing Crimson Hell Flare!" cried the white rider. The massive, deep blood red dragon rose behind its wielder and launched its payload of flames. A foppish man in the tallest stadium tower, with overly large hair and a bright pink suit stood up at his seat, bringing his microphone close to his lips.

"And if this move connects, Jack Atlas will be only one attack from reclaiming his title of duel king from the current king, Yusei Fudo! How will Yusei respond to this?! Ladies and gentlemen, this has truly been a duel for the ages!"

The crowd roared in approval, shaking the stadium with the ferocity of their excitement. The red rider, now identified as Yusei Fudo, was as calm as when he started the duel. He made a quick gesture and one of the face down cards in front of the Yusei Go flipped over. After the attack of Red Archfiend Dragon connected, the field was lit in a flash of red flames.

"OOOH! And the attack connects! Let's see what Yusei's strategy was folks!"

The smoke began to clear and the Yusei Go and it's rider were nowhere to be found. Even the white dragon that followed behind the D-wheel had disappeared.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it seems there's a problem in the field! Dueling King Yusei has disappeared!"

Having been silenced by the sheer absurdity of the situation, the crowd begun to whisper among itself.

"Maybe Yusei left because he knew he was going to lose?"

"Yeah, that satellite brat couldn't handle the pressure of the duel!"

"Is Jack winner by forfeit?"

As the sentiment began to grow amongst the spectators, Jack pulled off his helmet, revealing a roguish face framed by blonde hair. He then pulled at the microphone attached to his white overcoat.

"All of you, BE QUIET! I know Yusei, and he would never simply leave in the middle of a duel. Yusei's an honorable duelist, far more honorable than any of you could ever wish to be!"

Jack's aggressive defense of Yusei's character immediately shut the crowd up once more. Jack threw away his microphone and sat down slowly in his D-wheel. Security quickly ran into the field and searched the site of the explosion for any evidence of Yusei's disappearance. Jack pounded his fist into the card deck hard enough to crack one of the card slots.

"Yusei, where the hell did you go?"

As Jack contemplated the reason for his friend's disappearance, Yusei begun the adventure of a lifetime.

Louise stood there, coughing into her left sleeve, and trying to clear her head from the earth shattering explosion that occurred.

"Louise the Zero failed again!"

"Yeah, but this time she managed to mess up a spell designed by the Founder himself!"

"Whole new level of low isn't it Zero? Who would've thought you'd be able to make no skill even less skill."

"Quiet down children, quiet down," came the voice of academy instructor Jean Colbert. As Colbert tried to wrestle back control of the class, Louise was drowning in a pool of self-loathing.

'They're all right. They're all so damn high and mighty, but they're right,' she thought sullenly.

'Only I could screw up a spell so royally. Only I, the Zero, could make a mockery of one of Brimir's greatest works. Oh Founder, what will my mother think of me? What will Wardes thi-'

Before Louise could even consider such a possibility, the entity she summoned decided to make itself known. In one great gust of wind, a pearlescent white dragon made itself known, glowing with the brightness of a star in the mid afternoon sun. As the wind swept across the lush forest clearing, it knocked down multiple students, and pushed away many familiars. As the students regained their bearings, they all stood in awe.

"N-N-No way, Lousie the Zero summoned an ancient dragon*?"

'An ANCIENT DRAGON? I summoned one of the strongest beings in existence?' Louise thought to herself, overjoyed by the fact that she wasn't a failure. As the grand white dragon gazed around the clearing, it slowly prowled over to Louise and Colbert, gazing at the two with an intensity of super nova. Colbert lifted his wand in preparation for the hardest fight of his life.

"Well, go on Louise, you've definitely summoned your familiar, you'll just need to bind it now," Colbert said tensely, still prepared for any retaliation from the beast. Louise carefully walked to the edge of the summoning circle where the dragon waited, and beckoned it to lower its head. The dragon lowered its head as the human below it begun chanting.

"May the five elements of the great pentagon bless-"

*Stardust, return!* shouted a voice in a foreign language. The great dragon heeded the foreign words and in one great beat of its wings, jumped back, revealing an oddly dressed man and what appeared to be a steed made of crimson steel. Louise simply stared dumbfounded at the event.

'How dare that commoner presume to command MY familiar! I'll show him!'

Louise recklessly stomped over to the masked man, but the white dragon, sensing her intent, growled and hissed at her forcing her to back off. Then, to prove its point further, the dragon pulled its wing forward, and showed all in the clearing what was emblazoned on its back. Louise jumped back in mix of awe and fear, for emblazoned on the back of the ancient dragon's* wing was a familiar rune.

A/N Yay done. Now, I used the term Ancient dragon for a specific reason. Considering that Blue-Eyes is seen as massive compared to humans (it's as large as part of Goodwin's tower) and that Stardust is of similar size and attack power, compared to Sylphid, these dragons could only be dragons of legend, or ancient dragons as the term I chose. Jack might be a bit out of character for this, but I'll get around to fleshing out the 5D's cast in later chapters. Thx, r.n.r.

-Scep


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Story time :3

"Speaking"

*otherlanguage*

'Thoughts'

'What an adventure' thought one Yusei Fudo as he stood in an empty room. The room was similar to those one would find in a medieval castle. Walls made of carved stone, stained glass windows with red and blue hues, and hand crafted wooden furniture were all parts of the room's decor. However, the type of furniture set this particular room apart from others. At the front of the room was a singular large desk and chair off to the side, with a podium taking the front and center position. Arrayed in rows and columns throughout the rest of the room were desks and chairs. All this clearly denoted the roo class room in a school. Now what exactly would Yusei Fudo be doing in a medieval class room? Teaching of course.

Dong~ Dong~

Two bells signaled the end of the lunch hour of the students Yusei was assigned to teach. He walked over to his desk and grabbed his trademark blazer and pulled it on. He sat down at his desk, and mulled over what had occurred over the past few days.

'First I'm pulled through a dimensional portal by White Magician Pikeru and then it turns out I wasn't even summoned to the duel monster's world. Guess Aki can't really claim to be a witch anymore. She's going to need to change her name to Black Rose Psychic. Heh. Way less intimidating. Magic being real and making duel monsters physical sure as hell stunned the crap out of me.'

~woooosh~ Flashback

Yusei sat there on the Yusei Go unimpressed. Being summoned in an explosion by a White Magician Pikeru to the realm of duel monsters was the norm for Yusei at this point. He didn't even flinch as Stardust Dragon shook the ground when he recalled it. What DID make him take a double take was his Crest of the Crimson Dragon appearing on Stardust's wing. He pulled his eyes away from the ominously glowing rune and took a quick assessment of his surroundings. The first thing that caught his attention was the collection of various duel monsters and what appeared to be a group of spell casters given the wands, cloaks, and giant spellbinding circle he was standing in.

'Perhaps they're all similar to the familiar-possessed' set of spell casters?' He quickly analyzed. While the elemental affiliation of some of the monsters were quite easy to determine and lenses credit to his theory, some of the monsters were just-

'Is that a giant eyeball?' He narrowed his eyes to get a better look.

'That's definitely a giant eyeball. Well, there goes that theory,' he thought as he looked around the clearing. Off in the distance he could see what resembled a medieval castle, and the clearing he was standing in was surrounded by large trees that were at least 20 feet high. Nothing on Stardust's height, but impressive nonetheless.

"Who the hell are you guys and why did you summon me?"

The man who was speaking to the dragon earlier turned to Mr. Colbert and I and shouted something. The language was lost on me, but I doubt I would have cared anyways. I was only worried about one thing and one thing only.

"Please, Mr. Colbert, could I please retry the summoning ritual?" I pleaded. This was obviously a special case, to summon an already bounded familiar was considered impossible, but of course I managed to fuck up a spell the Founder Himself programmed to not fail. I'm such a zero. I could hear the jeers my classmates were throwing at me.

"Zero's such a loser, how the hell do you summon a CONTRACTED familiar?"

"No, better yet, how do you summon the familiar AND the master?"

It was already too much. I turned to Mr. Colbert and watched as he contemplated my earlier plea.

"Louise, we'll have to discuss this with the headmaster later. A summoning as..."

"Disastrous?" I supplied. To summon a foreign noble and extremely powerful one was certainly high on my list of blunders.

"Unique as this one needs to be understood before any action can be made," he said with a reassuring smile. Well, that answers my earlier question. They're definitely expelling me. Founder damn it all! The one spell I succeed at I still screw up. With my luck, my marriage contract to Viscount Wardes will be nullified and I'll be married off to some lower noble. I might even be married to the man I summoned as repayment! I sat down to contemplate my future. Then I heard the ridiculously dressed noble speak again. If it wasn't for him, I would be SUCCESSFUL! If it wasn't for him, I'd be HAPPY! If it wasn't for him, I'd have a FAMILIAR! Wait a minute... The contract is void if one of the two die.

(A/N I like writing Louise in first weirdly enough)

As Louise's thoughts spiraled into dark and violent territory, she was preparing herself to do anything necessary to remain in Tristain's Academy of Magic.

Colbert turned back to face the summoned man and his dragon after comforting Louise. He prepped his staff as his military training taught him and put on a mask of calm and politeness.

"Hello good sir! I would like to offer my sincerest apologies for your abrupt summoning. Be rest assured that we will do our best to return you home." Colbert said as he slowly approached the man.

*Nani?* asked the stranger.

'Oh dear, there seems to be a language barrier. Nothing a good translation spell can't fix.' Colbert opened his mouth to cast, but an incantation was already cast from a desperate young woman a few steps behind him.

"FIREBALL!" I screamed. It was the only way. I had to break this noble's familiar contract. The only way to do that would be to kill him, and given the fact that his dragon is possibly the strongest in the modern era meant I had to catch him by surprise with full power. The explosion was deafening. It took about 5 minutes for all the smoke to clear, and it seemed that the man's dragon wasn't clearing the smoke anymore. I do hope I didn't injure it. As soon as the smoke cleared, I saw that Mr. Colbert had protected himself in a construct of what appeared to be "solid" fire, blocking any debris, and that all my classmates had taken shelter on the floor. I directed my gaze to the target of my attack. Mr. Colbert quickly unwrapped himself and turned to face me.

"Louise, what in the world was that for!?" He was furious. Or as furious as I've ever seen him. I ignored his question and stared into the center of the blast zone.

"Nice try." It was the voice of THAT man. How in the world did he survive?! That was enough strength to destroy half the clearing! I watched as the smoke cleared. It was almost comical if I wasn't so locked in despair. Around the man was a crater as deep as the school was tall, even though it wasn't too wide. Yet he was just sitting in the same spot, on an untouched patch of earth. I don't even know what sort of magic could do such a thing. Who the hell did I summon?

"I know you can't understand me..." What? He's speaking flawless Tristainian right now! Did my spell do something?

"But just for the sake of warning you, Stardust Dragon has a special ability." The entire field was silent. A dragon's special ability? Dragon's couldn't even use magic, what sort of ability could it have as a simple familiar. I watched as a bright, white dust flowed out from behind the man and flew at me. It flowed around me and coalesced into a giant cloud behind me.

"Stardust Dragon can absorb any blow so long as it's destructive. The only cost is its life." He sacrificed his dragon to protect himself? I guess that's what a familiar is for, but what a waste of resources. It probably could've easily blocked the spell without cost of its life. I turned around and watched the white dust.

"That's not all is it?" I asked hesitantly. I looked between the man and the dust. He almost seemed stunned for a moment, as if he just noticed something.

"So you can understand me. But, no, that's not all. After it's ability activates, Stardust comes back to life and destroys the source of the attack." I heard the wind blow. A dragon that sacrifices itself for its master and comes back to life!? It completely violates the rules of nature and the Founder's familiar contract! So this was an effort in futility I guess. Their contract doesn't break even if one side dies. I turned around and watched as the dust reformed into the beautiful white dragon. It let out a slight growl and pulled it's clawed arm back and swung. I accepted my death as a noble with grace. Even I as a Zero have to have some pride.

"LOUISE, NO!"

A/N: Cliffy :3 I know it's only halfway through the flashback, but I feel it reads a bit better this way


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Two months, plenty of ideas, plenty of lazy as well

I closed my eyes as the beast swung. And then I jolted out of bed, only to see the crisp white sheets of the infirmary greeting me.

"Ms. Valliere! You're finally awake!" The portly matron continued making exclamations of astonishment, about some "miraculous" recovery and what not. I sat up a bit straighter and collected myself. She had blonde hair, and a face that one would find comforting, almost mother like in a way. She was quite tall, almost reaching in height, and had a slightly thicker build, from her time as a field medic if I recall correctly. Full bodied, she was quite the attractive women, even though she wasn't the "dainty" house wife some of the more misogynistic nobles wanted. Then I realized something. A Dragon! A beautiful, ancient, and wise familiar! Take that Kirche! I was, how did that one servant put it? Walking on sunshine, yes, that was it.

"Ms. Belladere, what happened to my familiar?" I leaned a bit forward, and watched as her expressions changed from excitement and relief, to a puzzled and more conservative look. Her smile stopped, and her face showed signs of pity. But why would anyone pity me? I summoned the most majestic familiar of any of my classmates!

"Ms. Belladere?" That shook her out of her stupor. She proceeded to bend over me and ruffle my pillow and straighten out my bed spread.

"Ms. Belladere! What happened to my familiar!?" I was almost in tears at this point. It must have been a dream, there was no way I could have summoned something that amazing. I probably just passed out from the explosion I caused, just like every other time I messed up.

"Oh, Louise, I don't know how to explain it... but"

"But what!?" I was shouting, and tears were running down my face at this point. I gripped tightly onto my sheets and seized up.

"Did I- Did I even summon one?" Ms. Belladere simply pulled me close, and comforted me at the side of my bed. I obviously didn't. I was prepared to break down and cry.

"Of course you did, dear, why, it was as majestic and beautiful and wonderful as you said it would be. A dragon as bright as the stars, and as large as one of the greater towers of the school," she said, making sure I took in every word. I calmed down as she slowly rubbed my back.

"Then what happened?"

"You didn't just summon the dragon, you summoned its current master as well." Current master? What does she mean? I was then hit with the memories full force. It was something similar to a sucker punch from my mother's heavy wind. Certainly not a comforting thought.

"I-I-I attacked someone. I tried to kill SOMEONE!" Ms. Belladere held me even closer. Was the man alright? No, of course hew as alright, his dragon defended him by performing MAGIC. The door swung open. Mr. Colbert came in, his robes sweeping, followed by the Headmaster, two of the teaching staff, and the same man whose dragon I summoned.

"Ah, Ms. Valliere, it's great to see you awake!" Headmaster Osmond acted like I didn't try to just kill the man standing next to him. I tried to ignore the piercing gaze of the man next to me. He was intently staring at me, almost as if I was being analyzed. He looked away from me and made no gestures or gave any hint of anger. He completely dismissed me. I'm such a zero, that the very person I tried to kill dismissed me. I stared back at my sheets and tightly gripped them in frustration, and perhaps slight disappointment.

"This is the girl you want me to teach? The same one that brought me to this weird world and attacked my dragon?" Oh, I guess he still held a grudge. Headmaster Osmond smiled in an all knowing manner, and nodded.

"Of course, if she summoned you, she must also be the key your way home right?" Wait, what?

Yusei was standing at his podium, still reminiscing about the day he was summoned to this magical world. The door to his class room swung open, and he was about to begin the second day of classes.

"Hello, it's ni-" He was dragged out of the room before pleasantries could even be exchanged. He was already halfway down the hall before he collected his thoughts. He then took a quick look at the bespectacled priest that was dragging his arm out of his socket. He quickly flipped his arm over, exposing Jean's underarm, and yanked his hand out of his grip. This had the unfortunate effect of causing Jean Colber to quickly lose balance and fall face first onto the stone floor. Yusei threw out his arm and grabbed the older man by the collar.

"What do you need, Jean?" Yusei used to be a patient man, but with dealing with adolescent children, a perverted old headmaster, and the overly interactive, teaching priest, he was a patient man no longer.

"Yusei, you won't believe it, Ms. Valliere has woken up!" Now this was certainly something he had to see. To be able to ignore the effects of one of a fully manifested Stardust Dragon enough to be able to recover so quickly was definitely different to say the least. He let go of the man's shirt, and gestured for him to move. As they walked quickly down the halls of the school, Yusei listened in on the gossip of the students.

"The zero? Awake? She was attacked by a full blown dragon! I thought she was dead! Wouldn't be surprised if the new teacher she attacked is going to finish the job"

"Well, that's probably what that foreign teacher is doing right? Going to the infirmary to make sure she repays him for damages." Yusei scoffed at the idea. Demand reparation for damages that didn't even exist? Yeah right. Yusei and Colbert rounded the corner and came face to face with Headmaster Osmond.

"Why, if it isn't Jean! I believe we must all be going to see if Ms. Valliere has recovered to full health?" Colbert and Yusei nodded, and the elderly man straightened out his beard, and gave a piercing look to the tan duelist.

"I believe you remember our earlier converstaion Mr. Fudo?" Yusei nodded again. The conversation that gave him his teaching position certainly wouldn't be forgotten.

"Well, let's be on our way!" They took a brisk pace to the infirmary. As Colbert put his hand on the door, a shriek came from within.

" I tried to kill SOMEONE!" Yusei, Osmond, and Jean simply stood there. The Headmaster simply laughed it off, since he now knew the true caliber of the young man's power and Colbert simply swung the door open as gently as possible. The three of them walked in as a group, and Yusei immediately begun toning out the conversation. He simply stared at the girl that assaulted him earlier. This would be the girl he would have to tutor on how to summon Duel Monsters, in the hope that she could send him back to New Domino. He glanced over at the matron of the infirmary, looked her once over and simply turned back to the Headmaster. Yusei pointed out the fact that this girl was the same one that tried to kill him. The Headmaster simply laughed it off.

"Well of course! I never specified who it was during our meeting, and you didn't ask or object!"

'Perhaps I should have thought through my answers a bit more.' Yusei thought. While normally, the dueling king was the pinnacle of a man with a plan, being summoned to a different world to catch an explosion to the face would shake anyone up. He turned to the girl.

"We start tomorrow, don't worry about any thing that happened before. I'm your teacher and you're my student now. Got it?" He watched her give a nervous nod. Only for the matron to object.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Fudo, there is simply no way I will allow Ms. Valliere to leave the infirmary until she is fully healed." Followed up by Colbert.

"I agree, Yusei, this is certainly far too early to begin any training in strenuous tasks like magic."

"Don't worry, I'll be teaching her simply the basics of the game, no magic involved. I'll even do it in this room." He assured them, and calmly explained his plan for teaching.

"That seems reasonable. I believe it is time we must be going now though. Colbert, Mr. Fudo, I believe you both have classes to teach?" The Headmaster said as he slowly walked out of the room, Yusei and Colbert following.

"Now, don't even think about worrying, Ms. Valliere, simply get some rest, and we'll sort out the schedule tomorrow." The matron assured Louise as she struggled to stay awake through the emotional and physical exhaustion. To put it frankly, Louise passed out.

"Ms. Louise, wake up." I heard Ms. Belladere call out to me, and slowly I opened my eyes. She stood there, holding out a tray of some bread and soup.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get anything more pleasant, but this will be the easiest for you to digest, until you are fully rested." I quickly accepted the food and devoured it ravenously. It was only now that I realize I hadn't eaten for days, and even the lentil soup that I despised tasted delicious to my starved body. Ms. Belladere simply smiled, and gestured for someone to come in. Odd, I didn't even hear anyone knock. The door opened, and my surprise visitor turned out to be the dragon's owner, Mr. Fuo? Fuso? Fusei? No, wait, I think it was Fudo. Yes, Mr. Fudo. The same man that will be teaching me magic will be the same one I tried to kill. Oh dear Founder what have I done.

"Slow down, eating that fast right now will just cause you to throw it up later because your body can't handle the food yet." I slowed my chewing, and took smaller sips of soup.

"There, that's better, now, my name's Yusei Fudo, I'm the current King of Games, and I will be teaching you about Duel Monsters." King of Games? Was he truly royalty? Did his country have some weird form of runic naming? I stopped my eating, took the napkin off my tray, and cleaned my mouth to introduce myself. My voice was a bit hoarse, something I didn't even notice yesterday.

"My name is Louise Valliere, and I will be happy to your student my lord." I made a bowing motion in my bed, and as I went to straighten up, Mr. Fudo burst out laughing. His laugh was gentle and warm, a far stretch from the cold man that I had assumed he was from our earlier encounter.

"The King of Games is just a title to the best duelist at the time. There's no real royalty or nobility, but it certainly doesn't stop one from reaping the benefits of being called the King of Games." So it was a runic name, one that was earned from duelist to duelist. What a barbaric tradition. But, to have the best duelist of a country teach me magic? If I'm not capable of learning from him, then I certainly deserve to be a Zero. I refocused in on my new teacher, and watched him pull out what appeared to be a chest with a single handle and that was totally rectangular. He placed it on the counter next to me and opened it. He pulled out something, and it appeared to be a...card? A card with a decorative swirl. He flipped the other side towards me. Why, it was a portrait of the same dragon that I summoned!

"Now, this is where I get my name from. In my land, we use these cards to summon mythical beasts, warriors of legend, and spellcasters of yore to do our bidding in duels. Now, you must be wondering how a simple card can equate to something as majestic as Stardust Dragon, yes?" I nodded slowly.

"It can't. This is essentially a representation of the spirit of the monster depicted. By calling upon its spirit, we were able to do battle. However, in some cases, more than just the spirit would manifest, causing the entire creature to come to the physical plane, which is what happened the day you summoned me. But, before we even get to that, I need to teach you about the rules of dueling!" He smiled and pushed the case of cards to me.

"Close your eyes, and pick the card that calls out to you the most. Trust me, it'll be an experience that you won't ever forget." I did as told, and could feel something pulling at the back of my mind. I stuck my hand into the case, and slipped one of the cards out of place. I opened my eyes, looked at the design on the back, and flipped it over. It was beautiful. Half the dragon was an even brighter white than that of Stardust Dragon. And the other half was composed of the darkest color I've ever seen. Black wouldn't even begin to describe it. I read the name aloud.

"Light and Darkness Dragon."

"Excellent choice." He smiled. I smiled.


End file.
